


Remembrance

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master asks him about the Time War sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

The Master asks him about the Time War sometimes, about how it ended. The Doctor never replies, refuses to even look him in the eye, and when the Master's tired of snarling questions and never getting answers, he grows quiet. He sends everyone else out of the room, sprawls in the nearest chair, and starts talking about Gallifrey before the war, about the two of them, so long ago.

The Doctor can't ever tell if that's nostalgia or disdain in his tone, or whether the Master hates him or envies him, that he was the one to watch it burn.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remembrance [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380142) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
